


Merry On Us

by sternel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Christmas, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-30
Updated: 2003-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-27 18:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternel/pseuds/sternel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas morning, Grimmauld Place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry On Us

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 2003.

_'Mum's crying again,' said Fred heavily. 'Percy sent back his Christmas jumper.'  
\- Ch. 23, Christmas on the Closed Ward_

She stumbled downstairs in the pale light of early morning, thinking of a cup of tea. It was chilly in the kitchen. She lit the fire with an absentminded wave of her wand and set the kettle on the stove. A noise made her jump, and she turned to see Remus coming into the kitchen in his shabby robes. "Happy Ch-ch-christmas, Molly," he yawned, and took down the tea-tin and attempted to prepare the pot. After he spilled two teaspoonfuls she sighed and took the tin from him and did it herself. He nodded at her, bleary-eyed, and fetched the cups instead. They waited for the kettle to heat in silence, and then sat, staring at the steam coming from the teapot as the tea steeped.

"How is Arthur?" asked Remus quietly.

"Oh, he's going to be fine now," said Molly, a touch sourly. "He'll be up and about and finding new ways to land himself in hospital in no time." She poured out the tea, handing Remus his cup. "He was lucky. Again."

Remus took a careful sip and made an appreciative sound. "Oh, that's good. I needed that - Sirius kept -" He broke off, blushing, and Molly couldn't help but smile at him. Remus blushed but grinned back anyway. "Er - yes. Good tea. Thanks, Molly."

Molly shook her head and took a sip of her own tea. "Sirius still asleep, then?"

"Yes." Remus yawned again, so widely that Molly wondered if he might dislocate his jaw. "He had a few nightmares last night. I figured I'd let him catch up on his sleep while he could." He blinked, his expression suddenly carefully blank, and changed the subject when Molly opened her mouth to ask about the nightmares. "How long are you going to let the kids lie in?"

Molly stared into her tea. "Until they wake up. It's been a long week. It's Christmas, they should have a chance to be children, even just for a little while." Remus nodded and was about to say something when the kitchen door opened and barely contained mischief barreled in.

"Merry Christmas, Mum!"

"Yeah! Merry Christmas! And you too, Remus! Happy Christmas!"

"Yeah! Merry Christmas on us all! What's for breakfast?" Fred grabbed two more teacups from the cabinet as they each kissed their mother on the cheek, gently punched Remus' shoulder, and spoke, both seemingly in the same breath. Fred handed the cups to George, who filled them and handed one back to Fred, shifting over on the bench to make room. They were each wearing their jumpers, and Molly smiled at the sight.

"Happy Christmas, boys," she said, and hugged her sons. They both hugged her back fiercely and she felt reassured by the strength of their embraces. Her sons they might be, but they were boys no longer. They were growing up faster than she expected - it happened every time. "Oh, my twins," she whispered, not quite realizing she spoke aloud. "I'm so glad I have you here."

She felt Remus gaze shift uncomfortably from across the table and she let the twins go. Remus was looking a bit embarrassed. The twins noticed: George grinned and half stood from his seat, holding out his arms. "Remus, old chap, you want a hug too? We don't mind, if you're feeling left out…" He pasted an expression on his face that Molly recognized as a gentle parody of her own. Fred collapsed into his chair, trying to restrain his laughter at the look on Remus' face.

Remus stood, and George started to lean back, but suddenly Remus had a wicked grin on his face and he grabbed George, embracing him and planting an exaggerated wet kiss on George's cheek. He rubbed his knuckles on the top of George's head for good measure as he stepped back, laughing. Even Molly had to laugh at the look of surprise on George's face, and the satisfaction on Remus.' "Thank you George, now I am quite in the Christmas spirit," he said, and took a pleased sip of his tea as George rubbed at his head, surprised delight on his face.

Fred poked George in the back. "Serves you right, you dolt. Pass the sugar this way." Molly caught the glimmer in George's eye and cleared her throat meaningfully. George rolled his eyes, but he passed the sugar bowl by hand. Remus hid his smile behind his teacup.

Fred was happily describing his hoped-for reaction from Ginny when she opened her gift from him and George when Remus held up his hand. "Shush for a moment, Fred, I thought I heard something." They all fell instantly silent, Molly holding her breath. What now? she wondered, despairingly.

"It's an owl," muttered Remus, sounding a bit puzzled. "What owl would be coming here that didn't know were the owl holes are?" He stood and walked to the window, where a brown owl was pecking at the glass.

"Hermes!" exclaimed Fred suddenly, moving to stand behind Remus. "I think that's Hermes!"

George stood up so quickly the bench wobbled. "Yeah, I think you're right," he said quietly.

"Who is Hermes?" asked Remus grimly.

"Percy's owl," hissed Fred, not turning to look at Molly, who sat frozen in her chair. Her cheeks felt hot. Remus looked a bit doubtful, but he opened the window and Hermes flew in, a package firmly grasped between his claws. He winged straight at Molly and dropped the package in his lap, making a buzz at the twins' heads before heading out the window and vanishing into the morning sky.

Remus turned to her, curiosity written across his face. Fred and George were staring out the window after Hermes, but they both turned to their mother as soon as he flew out of sight. "What is it, Mum?" asked Fred, softly. George nodded.

Molly held it. She didn't need to bother looking. She'd wrapped the package up the night before; there was no mistaking her handwriting on the front of the package, directing Percy's jumper to him. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see, afraid she would lose her composure if she looked.

George knelt at the side of her chair. "Is that what I think it is?" She pressed her lips together, holding back a sob, and nodded.

George's expression darkened. "That - that -" he spluttered. Fred stepped forward and laid a hand on George's shoulder.

"Leave it, George," he said softly. He put his other hand on his mother's arm. "Mum," he said gravely, "Percy's an idiot, but the rest of us understand, and we're _here_ , and we love you and dad, right? We're not going anywhere!"

"He's a filthy coward!" snapped George. "He's nothing more than a humungous pile of rat droppings. No, even the rats are better than he is, the spineless bloody arse!" His eyes were blazing, and he didn't notice Remus flinch. "How dare he send it back!"

Fred punched him in the arm, hard, and he grimaced and subsided as Molly burst into tears, fingertips scrabbling at the paper, tearing the package open to feel the soft scratchy wool of Percy's jumper against her hands. She held it up, gazing at the cheery yellow "P" on the on the purple background. She heard Remus let out an understanding sigh as she hugged to the jumper to her and sobbed.

"Mum! Don't cry! Oh, Merlin, mum, please don't…" Fred was hugging her, she realized, and then George, and they were both talking, begging her to stop, trying to remind her they were still there, but she couldn't stop. Once the tears began there seemed to be no end to them - all her unshed tears for Arthur, her fears for Fred and George and Ron and Ginny, the years of worry for Bill and Charlie, and Hermione and especially Harry - all of her family, and she remembered the Boggart and cried even harder, wondering if Percy would ever speak to her again, and she remembered his first Christmas when Arthur had carefully buttoned little Percy into his very first jumper, right on top of his pajamas, and how he'd curled up in it and gone to sleep and he had cried when they took it off that evening to put him down for bed and they'd ended up giving it to him and he'd used it as a blanky for years, and suddenly she wondered if she'd ever be able to stop crying. Percy's jumper had grown wet and cold from her tears.

Remus' hands suddenly gripped her shoulders and he was leaning over her, shaking her. "Molly." He shook a bit harder. " _Molly_. Stop. You're hysterical; you need to breathe, Molly. _Molly_!" She let out a little strangled cry and clutched the jumper tighter. Remus grabbed the jumper and carefully pried Molly's fingers from it. "Molly, love, just let go. I'm right here. It will be all right, Molly, just breathe. Deep breath, Molly, just like that, deep breath, love…" He went on murmuring, patting her shoulders and gently working the jumper out of her grasp.

"Oh, Merlin, Remus," she finally heard herself whimper. "What do I do? I've lost him, my baby boy, my Percy - he's gone, he'll never speak to us again - what if something happens to him, what if he's hurt, what if - if -" She choked back another sob. "I couldn't bear it, I just couldn't -" She buried her head into Remus' shoulder. "Oh Merlin, I wish Arthur were here!"

She felt Remus straighten his back slightly. "Do you want me to take you to St. Mungo's, Molly?"

Molly shook her head, gasping in air. " _No_! No, no, no, no, Arthur mustn't know, you mustn't tell him - Remus, promise me, not a word!"

He looked anxiously at her and she was suddenly aware of her wild hair and tearstained cheeks, and attempted to calm herself down. "Arthur's still healing, Remus, this would only distress him more. I will tell him, but let him recover first - he'll be so upset and he doesn't have the strength yet." She reached out and brushed the tips of her fingers against the soggy sweater, now a limp ball of wool under Remus' arms. "Where did we go wrong, Remus?" Her voice sounded heartbroken and pathetic, even to her own ears.

Remus grabbed a serviette from the table and gently wiped her cheeks. "You _haven't_ , Molly. You've done an excellent job, with all your children. Percy -" He faltered, pressed on. "Percy is strong-willed, and he has a healthy respect for authority. He will learn to temper that with the skepticism that the rest of your children have had cause to learn so much earlier." He charmed the teapot back to warmth, and poured her a fresh cup of tea. She folded her fingers around it when he handed it to her, feeling the warmth spread through her hands.

"Molly," he said suddenly. He looked at her, seriousness overtaking the worn lines of his face. "Every member of the Order is aware that Percy is your son - and - well, if it comes to battle, every attempt possible to ensure his safety will be made. We made that decision, each of us, independently, before Albus even knew of his… leaving. He simply made it an official order."

She blinked, feeling fresh tears well in her eyes, feeling as if she should say something. Remus shook his head. "Shhh," he whispered soothingly. "I know. Don't talk, just get your breath back." She sat and drank her tea, and watched him stand and carefully charm the jumper dry and re-wrap it in the packaging. He looked at her hesitantly. "What should I do with this?"

She wiped her nose and took a breath. "I'll take it." He looked at her doubtfully and she forced a smile onto her face. "Let me have it, Remus. If you're right, he'll learn the truth sooner or later, and it'll be a cold hard lesson to learn." She put the empty teacup down. "He'll be glad for a good warm jumper, then."

Remus looked at her, an odd expression on his face. "He doesn't know how lucky he is, to have you for his mother," he whispered, his voice hoarse. A thumping sound broke his silent gaze, followed by a shriek and more thumping feet.

"That'll be the children," Molly said, unable to keep a small smile from crossing her face. She looked around. "Did Fred and George go upstairs?"

Remus looked sheepish, and she laughed. "Good. They'll ensure the rest of them have a properly wild morning, as befits Christmas." She sniffled and scrubbed at her cheeks with her sleeves. "I'm going to start breakfast." She put the teacups in the sink and waved her wand at it: the sponge began cleaning the teacups as she watched. Remus looked at the door.

"I think I'll go wake Sirius up. He'd be disappointed to miss all the fun. Er -" he paused, gestured with the package in his arm. "Shall I leave this in your room?"

Molly looked at it - suddenly it seemed pitifully small - and nodded. "If you wouldn't mind," she whispered.

"Not a problem," Remus whispered back, and turned to go.

Molly turned to the stove, and whirled back just as suddenly. "Remus?"

He turned, surprised, as Molly crossed the kitchen and caught him in a hug. He brought his arms down and held her as she hugged him, still trembling slightly, and then she stood back, unshed tears still glimmering in her eyes and her voice still stuffy. "Thank you, Remus. Merry Christmas."

He bent and kissed her cheek. "Yes. Merry on us all." She smiled at him, and returned to the stove, and he took the jumper upstairs. Percy might not want it now, but someday he'd realize, and in the meantime, it was still Christmas. She put the kettle back on. The twins hadn't gotten to finish their tea.


End file.
